The present application finds particular application in commercial vehicle brake systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle safety systems, or other vehicle braking systems.
When a driver intends to apply full brake pressure as quickly as possible, it can take a long time for the driver to trigger the control signal (via the brake pedal), and then additional time to charge the brake system by filling the air brake chambers. Due to length of a commercial vehicle and the pneumatic tubing required to reach from the brake control valves to the wheel end, today's typical air brake system may take up to 0.5 seconds to actuate the brakes at the wheel ends from the time of the initiation of the braking action. A vehicle controller often receives a brake pressure request prior to control pressure being requested. If the target control pressure is held back until the actual pressure request is received, then vehicle deceleration is delayed.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate precharging a brake system using a reduced stability threshold in order to improve brake response time, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.